TRES DESEOS
by VenusofHeaven
Summary: Yaoi, slash, shonenai Mi primer fic, ¿qué pasaría si a Ranma se le conceden tres deseos? ¿Cuáles serían y cuáles serían sus consecuencias? No es tan malo como este horroroso summary. Dejen rewiews, por favor COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_**TRES DESEOS: NOTAS DE AUTOR**_

**_Disclaimer_** no me pertenece nada ningún personaje, aunque no me importaría quedarme con Ryoga y su adorable colmillito... o con Mousse, previa compra de lentillas de 20 dioptrías... o con Kuno, cuando no se comporta como un hentai... o con... 

**_Warning_** esta historia contiene **yaoi**(relación amorosa hombre/hombre), muy ligero, poco ofensivo, apenas si se aprecia. Pero si rechazas este género, o te da asco... ¿qué haces aquí? En serio, luego no vengan con que no lo sabían y pidiéndome daños morales... Mi seguro médico no cubre daños mentales irreversibles a terceros... 

**_TRES DESEOS_**

Ranma se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, y apoyó uno de sus codos en una rodilla, al tiempo que reposaba su cabeza sobre esa mano. Decidió ignorar por el momento el hecho de que no estaba realmente sentado sobre nada, sino que más bien flotaba en éter. Desconcertante. Además, esta decisión era importante. Mucho. Probablemente la decisión más importante que había tenido que tomar nunca y quería hacerlo bien. Sólo hay una oportunidad, se recordó a sí mismo. Tres deseos. Hay que tener cuidado de no decir nada por el estilo de 'deseo tener un poco de tiempo para pensarlo', porque esas cosas también cuentan. Tres. Sólo tres.

Pero hay tantas cosas que Ranma querría hacer… Según las reglas, sus defectos deberían afectar solamente a una persona, nada de frases del estilo 'deseo que toda mi familia sea feliz'. Oh¿y 'que sea feliz'? Tampoco vale.

Primero… ¿Qué podría pedir en primer lugar?

Su padre. Genma no era el padre del año, no. Pero pediría por él. Que dejara de ser un panda y que dejara de humillarle públicamente, que fuera un padre un poco más normal. No demasiado normal, porque nadie remotamente cuerdo podría convivir con el circo que es su vida, pero en fin.

Después, pediría por Akane. Su dulce Akane. No era su culpa estar tan enfadada. Al fin y al cabo, nadie la había enseñado cómo controlar un poco sus emociones, como encauzarlas. Al morir su madre, Soun… bueno, pasó a ser un llorón y un poco… bueno. Digamos que inútil emocionalmente. Kasumi simplemente ignora (o hace como que ignora) las cosas que no le gustan, para mantenerse siempre se tan buen humor. Nabiki simplemente no muestra sentimientos, excepto aburrimiento y avaricia. Y Akane… Akane está completamente perdida y no sabe nunca cómo actuar.

Sí, pediría por Akane. Ranma adoraba a Akane. La quería con locura, y lo daría todo porque ella fuera feliz. Sin embargo, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía quererla de la manera que ella deseaba. Simplemente, no podía enamorarse. Y no es que no lo intentara, no. Es que su corazón… ya estaba tomado. Había sido tan lentamente que no lo había notado hasta que un día sus sentimientos le golpearon violentamente en mitad de una pelea, y desde entonces… Bueno. Akane. Que se 'desenamorara' de él. Akane merecía a un buen hombre que la apreciara y la quisiera y cocinara para ella, que le hiciera regalos y le recordara lo guapa que es todos los días. Que la sacara en citas y no tuviera que enfrentarse con un travesti y la locura que es su vida. Su segundo deseo sería apra Akane.

En cuanto al último… Tantas posibilidades. Estaba curar a Mousse, a Shampoo, a Ryoga, a todo el mundo con una maldición de Jushenko. Estaba que Tofu se atreviera al fin a tratar de sacar Kasumi en una cita. Podría pedir que Kuno y Kodachi se volvieran cuerdos. Podría pedir que Nabiki fuera rica, que su madre olvidara aquél estúpido pacto.

Debería pedir que su maldición se rompiera. Volver a ser un hombre todo el tiempo.

Sí.

En ese momento, pudo oír la voz de Ryoga, que sonaba muy lejana, casi inaudible, y se inclinó hacia delante en un fútil intento por oírle mejor.

– ¡Ranma, despierta, Ranma, no te mueras, pedazo de imbécil¡Despierta¡Vas a dejar a quién sabe cuántas viudas¡Y te tengo que matar yo! - por su voz se notaba que estaba llorando, detrás oía la voz de su padre, que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Pero estaban muy lejos, no podía verles. Ya no regresaría con ellos. Probablemente.

Ryoga, su voz expresaba mucho dolor. Él no quería ver sufrir nunca más a Ryoga. No por él, al menos.

Además¿qué sentido tenía pedir volver a ser hombre si iba a morir de todas maneras? Estúpida manera de gastar un deseo perfectamente válido. Mejor pedir algo por alguien que realmente fuera a vivir el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de ello¿no?

Miró a la bella mujer vestida de sacerdotisa medieval japonesa que tenía delante y le comunicó, al fin:

– Ya tengo escogidos los tres deseos. –afirmó un poco tembloroso.

– ¿Cuál es el primero? – La mirada era compasiva, como si ella supiera lo que Ranma había agonizado ante la decisión.

– Mi primer deseo es para mi padre. Que se invierta su maldición y que deje de humillarme. Básicamente, que todas sus neuras, obsesiones y traumas personales pierdan relevancia.

– Buen deseo. Sobre todo para tu padre. ¿Y el segundo?

– Mi segundo deseo es para la única prometida que reconozco tener oficialmente, Akane Tendo. Deseo que ella me deje de amar, me vea simplemente como a un amigo, para que pueda volverse a enamorar de alguien que la pueda querer como se merece y pueda ser feliz. Yo no puedo darle eso. Se merece algo mejor que yo.

– ¿Y el postrer deseo? Personalmente, creo que deberías reservar este para ti. – Ranma frunció el ceño. ¿Para él? Si. ¿Por qué no?

– Lo haré.

"¡Ranma, despierta, travesti pervertido!" La voz de Ryoga se oyó lejana, y Ranma entonces formuló su último deseo, sin vacilar, sabiendo que nunca se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

– Deseo que la maldición de Ryoga se invierta, al fin y al cabo, yo sigo siendo humano, pero ser un cerdito… y también su pésimo sentido de la orientación, que siempre pueda encontrar el camino de regreso… a casa. Básicamente, que toda maldición sobre Ryoga sea levantada. – Concluyó con voz firme y decidida.

– Ya han sido formulados y concedidos los tres deseos. Ahora debes continuar tu camino. – La sacerdotisa le informó, deslizándose a través del aire (¿volando?) hacía él y posicionando su mano sobre el pecho de Ranma. Su mano pareció acariciar la desnuda piel sobre el corazón, y Ranma combatió la instintiva reacción, no echándose para atrás, recordándose que no, la sacerdotisa no estaba intentando meterle mano. Um… Pezón?

– Bien. – Ranma se puso en pie y miró a la sacerdotisa, mientras la mano de ella se deslizaba hacia debajo, recorriendo su estómago, hasta que finalmente rompió el contacto. La piel de Ranma se sentía especialmente cálida por donde sus manos había pasado, y era como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica, cosquilleante, recorriera su piel. – Gracias.

– Por el contrario, gracias a ti, es la primera vez que se me solicitan deseos para otros. Eso demuestra el alcance de tu bondad y nobleza. Te recordaré siempre, Ranma Saotome. Como última gracia, y debido al hecho de que tu gesto me ha conmovido, te permitiré regresar a la vida, para que puedas disfrutar de los efectos de tus tres deseos.

– ¡Gracias! – pero no pudo seguir agradeciendo, porque entonces comenzaron a ser envueltos por una luz y Ranma perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando se despertó, estaba tumbado en el suelo, sostenido por Ryoga y su padre, que a la sazón le daban ya por muerto y lloraban (sin pudor alguno) desconsolados. Esperó un poco para que la mayor parte del pico de dolor pasara y pudiera controlarse un poco, y abrió los ojos un poco, cerrándolos inmediatamente cuando la luz le hirió. Sonrió ligeramente.

– Sois unos llorones – les espetó a sus compañeros de viaje, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Imbécil¡Subnormal¡Engreído patán idiota! – Ryoga le arreó una fuerte bofetada, y se puso en pie, dejándole caer al suelo, todo su cuerpo temblando con furia y emoción contenida, pareciendo que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

– ¡Ouch!

– Hijo mío, me has decepcionado.

– Sí, bueno, y qué más. – respondió con un tono orgulloso, mientras trataba inútilmente de ponerse en pie. El mundo entero daba vueltas y oscilaba peligrosamente. ¿No sería mejor su cabeza?

– ¿Y qué te ha pasado? – SU padre le increpó.

– Nada.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso¿Me entendiste? – Ryoga estaba furioso, gritaba y hacía volar todas las rocas que se encontraba, y como estaban en lo alto de una escarpada cima, la montaña entera corría peligro de vaporizarse, con ellos arriba y todo. Ranma sonrió más ampliamente, lo que sólo hizo que Ryoga se enfadara más.

– ¿Y has pedido los deseos? – Genma continuó presionando.

– Digamos que sí.

– Seguro que has sido un egoísta y no has pensado en tu pobre padre. – Genma recriminando a su hijo, como siempre.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Ranma espetó. Todo le daba vueltas, estaba cansado, le dolía todo, tenía naúseas y mareos, estaba hambriento y sospechaba que necesitaba una infusión de sangre.

Perdió el conocimiento.

Unos días después, de vuelta a Nerima… En el aeropuerto.

Ryoga fue hacia donde las maletas y volvió con ellas. Ranma sonrió de una forma bastante maníaca al verle tornar, sin perderse, sin dudar en el camino.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

– Nada, sólo pensaba en que no te has perdido por el aeropuerto, cuando partimos hacia China, tardamos dos días en encontrarte ¡y no habías salido de la tienda!

– ¿Y qué? Alguna vez tendría que empezar a no perderme¿no? – Ryoga preguntó defensivamente.

– ¡Ranma! – Shampoo estranguló a Ranma en un fuerte abrazo, a Akane se le puso la expresión típica de "esta-me-la-pagarás-caro-tonto-pervertido". Nabiki miraba al grupo con desinterés, mientras Kasumi sonreía y preguntaba si tenían hambre, seguro que no habían comido bien, con lo del viaje y todo eso…

Happosai no había venido, gracias a Dios, pero en cambio, todas las prometidas de Ranma, sí. Y Ranma estaba más que agobiado. Sólo quería que le dejaran en paz. El nivel de ruido continuó aumentando cuando Mousse llegó, y se puso a atacarle por tratar de robarle a Shampoo, y Akane a gritarle que era un pervertido, mientras que Ukyo y Shampoo trataban de meterle mano.

Kasumi se dio cuenta de que Ranma parecía un poco cansado, como para soportar a tanta gente gritándole, queriendo pegarle, abrazándole, estrujándole e insultándole, todos al mismo tiempo.

– Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Pero acaban de regresar de un largo viaje a China y necesitan descansar. ¿Podríais venir a verles mañana?

El resto miraron a Kaumi, imposible negarle nada cuando ella te lo pedía, porque pedía muy poquitas cosas, realmente.

Se fueron en silencio.

– Gracias Kasumi, yo nunca hubiera logrado librarme de todos ellos. – Ojos muy cansados, y enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, el dolor, la medicación y la tensión, se enfocaron hacia ella agradecidos.

– No te preocupes Ranma. No las merecen. Yo también me estaba empezando a agobiar. Jiji – rió tímidamente y caminaron todos hasta la casa, en silencio. Kaumi entendía la necesidad de Ranma de que hubiera silencio. Nunca había reparado en cuanto ruido había alrededor de Ranma hasta el momento en que éste se fue y todo el mundo dejó de pasar por la casa.

Una vez llegaron, y Kasumi les hubo convencido para tomar algo, darse un relajado baño, y ordenar las cosas de las maletas, Ryoga se preparó para despedirse, argumentando que se estaba haciendo tarde.

– ¡Hibiki! – la voz de Ranma se oyó desde arriba, desde su cuarto, donde se estaba dando un baño para relajarse. - ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Mejor aquí que en una tienda de campaña ¿no?

Akane sonrió desde la puerta y le tomó la pesada mochila, que se le cayó al suelo, no esperaba que pesase tanto.

– No te molestes, Akane, ya la cojo yo. – Ryoga la levantó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

– Ve a darte un baño tú también. Dentro de media hora para cenar y contarnos lo del viaje ¿vale?

Ryoga asintió y se dirigió al baño, donde estaba totalmente sumergido Ranma, en la bañera. Paró un segundo ante la vista. Ranma se veía cansado, a pesar de la cara de pura felicidad mientras él descasaba tumbado dentro de la vaporosa bañera, con los ojos cerrados y sus defensas mentales totalmente suprimidas por el momento. Se desvistió y se fue a meter, al fin y al cabo Ranma lo había visto desnudo muchas veces (recordad, cada vez que era un cerdito, la ropa se le caía, y Ranma lo convertía en hombre, pero sin la ropa puesta, claro, así que…)

En eso Ranma sacó la cabeza de dentro del agua caliente y descubrió a Ryoga.

– ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!

– Tomar un baño¿tú qué crees?

– ¡Fuera! Ranma largó a Ryoga del baño, así que éste se quedó envuelto con una toalla en mitad del pasillo, confundido y muy embarazado de estar semi desnudo en mitad del corredor, hasta que Ranma salió y le dijo fríamente:

– Ya puedes entrar.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

– Nada, necesitaba un poco de intimidad, para variar.

Ryoga puso un gesto de extrañeza y entró a lavarse. Ranma era raro. Había estado actuando raro desde que casi se muere, y había reaccionado de forma realmente extraña cuando por fin se levantó en el hospital. Sus pensamientos y reflexiones le acompañaron durante todo el baño, y suspiró decepcionado cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Era hora de salir.

Estaba debatiendo entre gritar a Ranma para que le acercara su mochila, ya que él la había olvidado, o salir escurridizamente hacia ella, cuando Ranma apareció de la nada y le extendió un poco de ropa suya.

– Toma.

– Gracias, pero tengo mi ropa.

– Estaba sucia y rota por el largo viaje y le he pedido a Kasumi que te la lavara y remendara, hasta entonces, puedes ponerte la mía, te vendrá un poco justa de pecho, eres más corpulento, pero creo que te valdrá.

Ryoga miró la ropa y la cogió dubitativo. ¿Qué pretendía Ranma¿La ropa tenía algo? La examinó con cuidado, y finalmente la aceptó, tomándola de las manos de Ranma.

– Gracias.

Entró de nuevo al baño y salió vestido con unos vaqueros azul oscuro, de aspecto desgastado a propósito, que le marcaban muy bien, y una camisa negra, estaba muy atractivo.

– ¿Se me ve bien? – Preguntó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a sus ropas usuales que se sentía extraño con la áspera tela de los vaqueros. Sus pantalones era muy suaves, por tantos lavados.

Ranma le miró de arriba abajo y musitó:

– Sí. Nos esperan abajo.

– ¿Y la bandana?

– Toma esta en sustitución, la tuya también está lavándose. Daba un poco de asco la verdad. Acaso no las lavas?

Le extendió una cinta roja intensa, Ryoga la contempló unos segundos, dubitativo, pero al final se la puso.

Bajaron abajo, donde ya estaba Genma. Nabiki le dirigió una mirada a Ryoga y silbó por lo bajo.

– ¡Fiuuuu! Estás mejor así, Hibiki, mucho mejor.

Ryoga se puso incandescente, no se distinguía la bandana del resto de su cara. Se sentó a la mesa.

– Gra-gracias, Nabiki Tendo.

– ¿Me pueden decir qué ha ocurrido en el viaje? – Kasumi entró en ese momento con una enorme fuente de comida para los tres viajeros.

– Nada, que mi hijo Ranma se murió y luego resucitó.

– ¿Qué?

–No es nada de lo que preocuparse, Kasumi. – la tranquilizó Ranma, el resto no parecían ni remotamente afectados.

– ¿Y lo la leyenda de la miko de las cumbres, que concede 3 deseos cada 100 años, es cierto?

– No la vimos. Fue un viaje en balde. – Ryoga y Genma afirmaron, no molestándose en disimular su decepción. Tanto viaje y tanta pelea para nada.

– Sí, es cierto, me concedió tres deseos. – Ranma replicó conversacionalmente, a lo qur todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarle.

– ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

– No lo preguntasteis. – Sonrió para sí mismo ante las caras de furia y descrédito. Ooooh, sí.

– ¿Y ha tenido efecto? – Akane miró a Ranma y a Genma, pero a Ryoga no, creía que él había ido para entrenar y de paso ver si se podía hacer algo con su sentido de la orientación. Gracias a Dios, Ranma pensó para sí mismo, o Akane habría encontrado la forma de mantener a Ryoga como in cerdito incluso en agua caliente y Ryoga sería ahora mismo el ingrediente principal de uno de sus guisos.

– Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé, desde entonces no nos hemos bañado con agua fría. – respondió Genma. En ese momento cogió a Ryoga y a Ranma por el pecho de la camisa y los lanzó al lago.

– ¿Por qué tiras a Ryoga también? – Akane preguntó.

– Por nada, sólo para ver la cara que ponía, jejejeje – Genma de rascó la nuca disimulando.

En ese momento, del agua salieron dos cabezas. Una cabeza pelirroja se dirigió con la mirada en llamas a la mesa, agarró un jarro de agua fría y se lo lanzó a su padre por la cabeza.

Del lago salió un grito, y de debajo de la chica pelirroja otro.

– ¡ARGGGGGGGG¡SOY UN HOMBRE, SOY UN HOMBRE!

Ranma contempló a Ryoga con una sonrisa, la cara de felicidad del joven ex - eternamente perdido, mientras se palpaba todo el cuerpo con asombro, sin salir del lago. Genma hacía lo mismo.

En eso Kasumi hizo la pregunta que Ranma deseaba evitar a toda costa.

– Ranma-chan, dime¿por qué te has convertido en chica? – Sip, ahí estaba. La pregunta del millón de dólares. La pregunta que Ranma realmente no quería responder. Uh oh. Debería haber empezado aplanear mentiras dentro de su cabeza.

– Esto… yo… eran tres deseos…. –"Piensa en una excusa creíble, piensa" -Pedí dos deseos y el tercero fue… -"No digas que Akane se olvide de ti, y se enamore de otro, te matará su padre, y después lo hará ella, piensa Ranma, piensa"- fue volver a la vida, como estaba muerto… Pues pedí volver a la vida, pero no deshacer el hechizo. Y además ser mujer tiene sus ventajas, te invitan a helado y todo eso… JAJAJAJA – intentó parecer creíble, y lo consiguió, todos se creyeron la mentira. Afortunadamente.

– Eres un pervertido, Ranma. – Akane le contempló con furia.

– Mejor, te prefiero así que muerto. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. – Kasumi lloraba un poco.

– Oye, pero, queda un deseo¿no? Tu padre, tu vida y…

– Ryoga ha recuperado parte del sentido de la orientación. – eso, una media-verdad. – No confiaba en que mi padre me llevara a un hospital, y conociendo a Ryoga, pasarían cerca de 3 semanas antes de que lograra salir del bosque, ni miento encontrar un hospital.

Ryoga desde el lago, trataba de disimular las lágrimas de emoción.

"¡Nunca más volveré a ser un cerdo. ¡Este es el mejor momento de mi vida!"

Tras dar muchas explicaciones sobre el viaje y todo lo demás, se fueron a dormir, Ryoga compartiría la habitación con Ranma y su padre, obviamente. Estaban acostados, mirando el techo débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas, y todo estaba en silencio excepto por los ronquidos de Genma, unos metros para allá.

– Oye Ranma. – Ryoga susurró, no queriendo despertar a nadie.

– Sí Ryoga.

– Gracias, te debo un enorme favor.

– No te preocupes, ser cerdo es peor que ser chica, yo al menos soy humano cuando me transformo. – Ranma sonrió débilmente.

– Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

– Lo que quieras Ryoga, - musitó Ranma en un suspiro.

– ¿Cuál fue tu tercer deseo?

– No entiendo.

– Mentías cuando dijiste que volver a la vida. No lo niegues, podrás engañar al resto, pero no a mí.

– Bueno, digamos que el tercer deseo también fue para ti. De alguna manera.

– No entiendo.

– No importa, lo que importa ahora es que ya te puedes declarar a Akane, ya eres totalmente digno de ella, ella será muy feliz contigo, seguro, tú al menos la podrás amar como ella se merece, y la tratarás bien. Seguro que seréis muy felices juntos.

– ¿Qué dices? – Ryoga no acababa de entender bien. ¿Ranma renunciando voluntariamente a Akane¿Y en su favor? Las almas en el infierno deben estar practicando su técnica de ski, seguro.

– Que espero que Akane y tú seáis muy felices juntos. Os lo merecéis.

Ranma se giró a la pared, para que Ryoga no viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, impúdicamente.

– ¿De qué estás habl-?

– Calla – Ranma le tapó la boca con la mano y se volvió a girar. – Tengo sueño. Y mañana será un laaaaargo día.

Ryoga se quedó preocupado, especialmente ante el extraño comportamiento de Ranma, pero una vez había visto en un programa de televisión que las personas que tenían experiencias cercanas a la muerte, o que habían muerto por un segundo, como un coma o un ataque al corazón, cambiaban radicalmente en ocasiones, y hacían cosas raras. Eso era probablemente lo que estaba molestando a Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, Ryoga había sentido su corazón pararse varias veces mientras lo intentaba reanimar con cuidado de no usar demasiada fuerza y romperle alguna costilla.

O tal vez el circo que era su vida le estaba empezando a afectar.

Finalmente Ryoga se durmió, con una sonrisa de felicidad, al recordar que tanto su sentido de la orientación como su maldición de Jushenko ya no existían.

Ranma, a un metro de distancia, miraba a Ryoga y la pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Era extraño no sentir esa aura de depresión y furia a su alrededor, pero era igualmente reconfortante.

Le deseó mucha felicidad en su nueva vida, ahora que podía para suficiente tiempo en un sitio como para tener una.

Al día siguiente, y durante las siguientes semanas, todo continuó como hasta entonces, las mujeres acosaban a Ranma – hombre, y algo similar a Ranma – mujer. Pero Ranma estaba algo más taciturno que de costumbre, todos le seguían malinterpretando, y él seguía ejecutando su papel de chico que molesta a todo el mundo. Además, se sentía ansioso todo el rato, como si estuviera malgastando su vida, y lo único que quería hacer era escapar y esconderse en algún rincón del mundo donde todos le dejaran en paz. Además, Ryoga, tras pasar unos breves días, había decidido ir a la montaña a entrenar, y de paso apreciar el paisaje ahora que realmente sabía dónde estaba.

Esa vez tardó tres meses, pero no porque se hubiera perdido, estaba asombrado de sí, mismo, ahora siempre sabía donde estaba, así que había ido a viajar un poco, por el placer de saber DONDE ponía los pies, donde quedaba el norte y el sur, y distinguir la derecha de la izquierda. Pero echaba de menos Nerima, y quería volver a luchar contra Ranma. Además, su dulce Akane seguía allí. Y Kasumi probablemente le invitaría a cenar.

La cocina de Kasumi. Mmmmmmmm.

Así que una mañana cogió sus cosas y se volvió a Nerima. Una vez allí, decidió pasear por el parque, conocer un poco mejor el lugar, y distraerse.

El parque estaba vacío, siendo día de colegio y lo suficientmente pronto como para que los niños no hubieran salido todavía. Así que le sorprendió oír unos sollozos.

Guiado por el suave sonido, llegó junto a una chica, sentada en un parque. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba un poco grande de hombros, y su pelo rojo brillaba cuando el sol reflejaba en él.

Se machacó a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas. Él quería a Akane, y no debería pensar en el pelo de las demás mujeres.

Pero la chica estaba llorando. Él sabía de sentirse deprimido, y además, como la mayor parte de la raza masculina, no soportaba ver llorar a una chica, a pesar del hecho de que no sabía cómo calmarla. Se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó donde ella podía verle, si miraba de reojo, pero a una suficiente distancia como para no imponer. O para evitar un ataque, si fuera necesario. En Nerima, uno nunca sabe, y había visto suficientes veces a Shampoo, Ukia y Kodachi utilizar lágrimas para conseguir lo que querían que no deseaba arriesgarse.

Finalmente, y dado que ella no daba muestras de haberle visto, decidió hablarle bajito.

– Hola. Estooooo… ¿Estás bien¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Preguntó preocupado. Se acercó un poco a ella, y respiró aliviado cuando no hubo movimiento de ser atacado.

Iba a intentar volver a hablar cuando ella se giró rápidamente y le abrazó por la cintura, su rostro escondido en su pecho. Ryoga se quedó totalmente inmovilizado hasta que notó humedad en su camisa, justo donde la cara de la chica estaba. Se sonrojó lo más que pudo, y pensó en qué hacer para salir de ésta.

¿Cómo consolaba uno a una mujer? En las películas para chicas que Akane y sus hermanas preferían – y no había sido eso un shock, viendo a Nabiki gritarle a Leonardo di Caprio que la besara de una vez, pedazo de imbécil – el chico siempre abrazaba a la chica que lloraba. Por las caras de las tres hermanas (y sus aww¿no es tierno?), él suponía que eso era una buena cosa.

Realmente necesitaba haber pasado más tiempo con su familia, si películas romanticonas era su única referencia en cómo ofrecer consuelo.

Cautelosamente puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica. Muy cautelosamente, porque esto todavía era Nerima, y aquí las chicas eran más peligrosas que los artemarcialistas.

Ahora tocaba decir alguna tontería con el fin de calmarla un poco.

En las películas esa parte no estaba incluida, simplemente se veía al chico murmurar, nunca se oía lo que murmuraba.

– Sshhhh, calma, no pasa nada, puedes confiar en mí.

Bueno, no era Shakespeare, pero la chica tembló en sus brazos. ¿Era eso bueno o malo¿Iba a ser atacado?

La chica le abrazó más estrechamente, pero sin hacerle daño.

Eso era bueno, Ryoga decidió. No había amenazas, o golpes, o venenos.

La chica le trasmitía una sensación cálida, su cuerpo tembloroso dejaba filtrar el calor de su cuerpo hacia el suyo, en una sensación agradable.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica se empezó a calmar, separándose entonces del cuerpo del chico del colmillo.

– Gracias Ryoga, necesitaba desahogarme.

Ryoga paró. ¿Conocía él a alguna chica pelirroja? No, sólo la forma de mujer de Ranma. Pero a Ranma no se le vería en un vestido blanco, mucho menos llorando.

Miró hacia abajo y tomó con savidad la barbilla de la chica, levantando su cara para verla mejor.

– ¡Ranma!

– ¿Quién si no? – Ranma miró extrañada a Ryoga, - ¿No me has reconocido? – Ryoga miró hacia otro lado. No. Ahora que lo apreciaba, el chi era completamente Ranma, y ¿cómo había podido ignorarlo?

– No. ¿Qué haces vestido así¿Y tu trenza, tu ropa china y masculina? – y no, no estaba dándole un repaso, simplemente se estaba asegurando de que era Ranma, y no una impostora vestida de Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, existen tintes para el pelo. Y además, la situación era demasiado surrealista.

– Estamos en temporada de lluvias, lo más probable es que me moje con agua fría tres o cuatro veces hoy, así que me evito tener que ir reajustándome pantalones y camisa, para que no se me caigan. Es práctico. Y Kasumi me ha obligado.

Ryoga pensó que tenía sentido.

– Ahora dime qué te pasa. Nunca te he visto llorar.

– Nada, que tengo hoy el día un poco tonto. ¿No vas a obligarme a luchar ni nada? – trató de desviar la conversación hacia otro aspecto.

– No hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa.

– Nada, no me pasa nada, es sólo cansancio.

– Tú no te cansas Saotome, no me mientas. Soy tu amigo, puede contármelo.

Ranma suspiró. Ryoga no lo entendería, nadie le entendería nunca, le volverían a malinterpretar y acabarían peor que antes.

– No me iré ni te dejaré marcharte hasta que me lo cuentes.- Tenía a Ranma-chan fuertemente abrazada e inmovilizara para que no se escapara. A veces ser fuerte es bueno, musitó.

– Está bien. Pero no lo entenderás.

– Prueba.

– El mundo entero me odia.

– No lo entiendo. ¡Si tienes montones de prometidas!

– ¿Lo ves? Es inútil.

– Era broma, sigue.

– Estoy cansado de que me usen, me utilicen, me hagan sentir de menos, me desprecien e intenten matarme antes de preguntar. De que nadie me escuche, o tenga en cuenta mis sentimientos, de que me malinterpreten y no me dejen explicarme, de intentar ser amigo de todos y que me rechacen. Estoy harto, Sólo quiero que me dejen de prejuzgar.

Ryoga observó a su amigo largamente.

– Continúa.

– Ninguna de mis prometidas me quiere en realidad, no me quieren a mí, sólo ven un reflejo del Ranma que les gustaría que fuera. Shampoo no le da ninguna importancia al hecho de si soy feliz si me caso con ella o no, con tal de que a ella la haga feliz. Lo mismo Kodachi y Ukyo. Akane ni me soporta. De hecho, hemos roto nuestro compromiso. Tienes vía libre, como ya te dije. No hables, por favor. Mousse, Happosai, Cologne y el resto ni me pueden ver. Cuando intento hace un cumplido, Akane me lanza al lago, me disculpo, y Akane me lanza al lago, intento ser cortés al separarme de Ukyo y Shampoo, y me pegan Cologne y Mousse. Mi padre ni hablemos, además de que ya estoy cansado de que me persigan, para obligarme a casarme o para matarme por si acaso accedo. Nadie tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos, qué es lo que pienso, siento u opino, a quién amo de verdad. Nadie se da cuenta del daño que me hacen porque nadie me quiere realmente. Nadie se preocupa realmente por mí. ¿Ya estás contento?

Ranma volvió a sollozar.

Ryoga desasió de su abrazo a Ranma.

– Lo siento Ranma, yo soy el peor de todos, debes odiarme por no haber intentado entenderte nunca.

– No te puedo odiar, Ryoga, al igual que tampoco puedo odiar al resto, si tan sólo dejaran de pensar que todo lo hago con malas intenciones…

– Perdóname, por favor.

– Tú eres el único que de vez en cuando se preocupa por mí, no tienes por qué disculparte, Ryoga. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Ryoga se sintió mal, muy mal, Ranma sufriendo todo ese tiempo, y él tan ciego como para añadir más leña a su dolor.

– ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, Ryoga?

– Tal vez. ¿Quieres un helado? Invito yo.

Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa, secó su cara, y se puso en pie de un ágil salto.

– ¿A qué estás esperado? Helado!!

Ryoga sacudió su cabeza. Ranma tenía que ser bipolar a la fuerza.

– Un helado triple de chocolate con nata y sirope de caramelo. ¡Y un batido!

Ryoga sonrió. Ranma nunca le diría que no a un helado gigante. En ese momento, en la barra, dos chicos miraban muy poco disimuladamente a Ranma, y Ryoga se sintió incómodo.

– Ranma, entiendo que te vistas de chica. Pero… ¿era necesario acicalarte tanto?

– Kasumi me obligó. Te lo he dicho. Ahora, cuando salgo como mujer, me peina y decide que me pongo ella. Y no tengo otra que obedecerla, me hace chantaje con sus pastelillos de crema, esos que tienen azúcar glas por encima…

Ryoga sonrió. Mmm. Pastelillos de crema. Ya se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

– ¿Me disculpas? voy al baño.

– Claro, ve, pero a la vuelta no esperes que tu helado siga ahí. – Ranma le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en comer.

Ryoga, a la salida del baño, vio a Ranma rodeada de tres chicos que parecían muy fuertes, los había visto luchar en otro pueblo, Ranma-chan era fuerte, pero al estar en su cuerpo femenino, no podría fácilmente con los tres a la vez.

Ranma estaba muy incómodo, y trataba de quitárselos de encima educadamente.

– Por favor, me estáis poniendo nerviosa¿podríais iros? No deseo tener que destrozar la heladería de esta amable señora.

– No te preocupes, bomboncito, después se te pasarán los nervios.

Ryoga se puso furioso al descubrir las miradas libidinosas que le estaban dirigiendo a Ranma. ¡Nadie tenía derecho a hacerle sentir mal por el mero hecho de ser una mujer guapa! Ni a ella, aunque fuera un hombre, ni a ninguna otra mujer en el planeta (u hombre del planeta). Eso era de ser lo más bajo y lo más…

Se acercó con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

– ¿No han escuchado a la señorita? Váyanse.

– ¿Y tú quien eres?

Ryoga se paró. Si les decía que era un amigo, no le tomarían en serio.

– Ella está conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? Y al primer que le ponga la vista encima no vivirá para contarlo.

Ranma se puso súbitamente muy roja. Ryoga no sabía si de furia, de vergüenza, de rabia o de qué.

– Eso habrá que verlo.

– Lo veremos. Afuera.

– Ni hablar, no va a pegar aquí nadie, estos chicos se irán y tú y yo nos iremos a casa ya, hoy dormirás también en mi cuarto. Estoy seguro de que estos chicos podrán pagar a alguien para que lo haga. Dudo que consigan que alguna chica les haga caso, por supuesto, en vez de llamar a la policía.

Los otros la miraron con furia.

– La zorra tiene narices¿no?

Ranma se levantó rápidamente y aplicó su técnica de 100 puñetazos en un solo golpe, de manera que el chico cayó inconsciente. Los otros dos la miraron, congelados.

– Y yo soy la chica. Imaginaros lo que puede hacer mi guardaespaldas, entonces.

Agarraron al otro chico y se largaron con la cola entre las piernas.

Ranma sonrió triunfal y miró asesinamente a Ryoga. Una proeza, el hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

– No necesito que nadie me defienda.

– Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué luchar sólo siempre, yo estaré allí si me dejas.

Ranma aclaró su mirada. Ryoga estaba intentando ayudar. No estaba implicando que era débil, simplemente fue una reacción inconsciente. Atacan a alguien, debo proteger. Trató de calmar en su rabia y tranquilizó su voz. Ryoga se preocupaba por ella. Simplemente eso. Lo haría por cualquier otra chica o chico en la misma situación.

– Gracias Ryoga, eso ha significado mucho para mí.

– Me quedaré una temporada ¿de acuerdo? Así te podré ayudar con la legión de prometidas que tienes.

– No olvides a los babosos, tipo Kuno y éstos. – De esos sí que no le importaría que le librara, mira por dónde, pensó Ranma.

– No te preocupes, de esos me encargo yo. ¿Has visto la cara que han puesto cuando han creído que éramos novios? Jajaja, eso no se lo traga nadie.

– Es verdad, nadie creerá que estás conmigo. Jejeje. Pensarán que te doy pena o algo así.

Ryoga acarició la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo. ¿No sería más bien al revés? Ranma-chan era muy guapa, y Ranma-kun también… pero claro, diferentes. Tenía muchos admiradores de ambos sexos, además de sus tropecientas futuras esposas. Y él, bueno, nunca había conseguido gustarle a nadie…


	2. Capítulo 2

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: No, Ranma no me pertenece, aunque, para ser sinceros… no me importaría quedarme con Ryoga y su adorable colmillito, o con Mousse, previa compra de unas lentillas, o con Kuno, cuando no actúa como un pervertido absoluto, o con…_**

**_Warnings:_** Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, es decir, amor entre hombre, pero muy ligero, nada gráfico o morboso… de momento, ya veré. Juajuajuajuajua (risa de psicópata)

**_Agradecimientos:_** gracias a Davinci por sus ánimos para que publicara algo. Me alegro de que te guste el nick que he escogido. Nabuconodosor era… difícil de escribir. ¡Eres la mejor escritora que conozco! No, no lo niegues, te pasas de tímida y modesta, así que recuerda, VIVA LA AUTOESTIMA. Por cierto, el MP3 me gustó mucho… Qué casualidad que me lo regalaras, justo lo que yo te pedí durante todo el mes anterior unas 500 veces todos los día. Es que hay que ver lo intuitiva que eres. Jeje. Tu otro regalo, el fic, "Verdaderas Razones", me gustó mucho. Puedes republicarlo, te dejo () Pero yo te pedí un Inuyasha x Miroku tradicional, pero noooo… tú siempre vas de original, definitivamente, tus neuronas hacen una sinapsis rarita… Desde aquí te ruego encarecidamente que publiques algo más. Por cierto, he calcado tu modo de escribir, véase:

"…" Pensamientos.

– … Diálogo.

(…) ó (N/A:…) Notas de autor.

Espero no te importe, jeje. Nos escribimos, eh.

* * *

_**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

* * *

**_

_**Dos años después**_

– ¡Ranma¡Baja¡¡Llegaremos tarde!

Ranma bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse de los tacones y matarse.

– ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS, HIBIKI

– Si estás muy mona… Anda, va dame la mano, sabes que eres la única con quien podría ir… - respondió el chico del colmillito adorablemente, lo que, sabía perfectamente, pondría a Ranma de los nervios inmediatamente.

– Querrás decir único. – sí, efectivamente, Ranma había perdido los estribos, su voz sonaba asesina.

– No, quise decir única. – Replicó juguetón el chico ex – eternamente perdido.

Recibió un coscorrón de Ranma.

– La próxima vez haces tú de chica.

– Bueno, pero creo que no me van a invitar al baile de graduación de Kiara muchas veces.

– ¿Y no podrías haberle dicho a esa adolescente híper-hormonada que irías solo?

– Ni hablar, me estaba invitando a salir con ella, y en el baile de su graduación, y a mí ella no me gusta como novia…

– Si no fueras tan amable con todas, no tendrías tantas admiradoras. Le acusó Ranma, señalándole con su dedo índice.

– ¡Mira quién fue a hablar¡Si hay gente en el dojo es por tu culpa, que más que un gimnasio, parece el club de fans de Ranma!

– ¡Ya cállate, P-chan! – Ranma estaba posicionándose encima de los tacones para dar la patada final al joven, cuando…

– Sé más educada, esta noche eres mi pareja. Y no quiero quedar mal.

Ranma suspiró, mientras detenía el amenazante movimiento que había comenzado su pierna derecha. Él desearía ser otra cosa del joven frente a él, pero en fin, Ryoga le largaría de su vida, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Llegaron finalmente hasta una sala de baile, que había sido alquilada por el instituto. Allí se celebraría el baile. Ranma suspiró de nuevo. Había que ser valientes.

Nada más entrar, se formó un corro alrededor de Ryoga, era un sex-symbol, lo que se dice, si hubiera querido, hubiera ido al baile con cualquier chica de la fiesta.

"No me extraña. Con ese cuerpo y esa forma de ser tan maravillosa…. ¡Ranma, acordamos que le olvidarías, así que compórtate y sé una dama apocada y tímida!"

Ryoga miró a su alrededor¿dónde estaba Ranma? Ah, allí, recostada en una columna, ignorando a un par de chicos con claras intenciones de… No, otra vez no¡qué manía tenían todos de intentar ligar con ella¿Es que no les gustaban las de su edad? Bueno, Ranma tiene un año o dos más, a lo sumo, pero parece menor…

Ryoga se hizo paso entre las chicas, yendo directo a la pelirroja, quien ni siquiera miraba a los dos babosos. Probablemente, ni sabía que estaban allí, o ya les habría lanzado lejos de una patada, con tacones incluidos.

– Disculpa, Ranma-chan ¿me concedes este baile?

Ryoga creyó distinguir por un momento un brillo en los ojos de Ranma, pero pensó que sería efecto de las luces.

– Bueno, pero llevo yo¿eh?

– Eso ni lo sueñes, hoy eres mi acompañante. – Negó rotundamente Hibiki.

Empezaron a bailar, no le extrañaba en absoluto que ese pareja de patanes babosos hubieran intentado ligar con ella, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido, pero no demasiado, insinuaba sus curvas seductoramente, de escote en V, y muy escotado por la espalda, tacones de aguja ("¿cómo podrá caminar con eso? Claro, y luego me asombro de que nunca se caiga de las vallas"). Además, llevaba el pelo suelto en la espalda y un poco de maquillaje, Akane la había ayudado.

– Eres tonto.

– No entiendo. -¿A qué se refería Ranma?

– Podrías estar saliendo y bailando con Akane, en vez de conmigo, has desperdiciado una oportunidad irrecuperable.

– Da la casualidad de que prefería venir contigo que con ella. ¿Vale? Además, sólo por verte con tacones merece la pena. No puedes pegarme¿recuerdas? O si no, los chicos creerán que estás sola y atacarán en manada, jejeje.

– Estúpido – Ranma apoyó su cabeza en el marcado pecho de Ryoga, si sólo el tiempo se detuviera ahí, con Ryoga diciéndole que prefería bailar con él que con su eterno amor platónico…

– Gracias Ranma, si no llegas a venir tú, no hubiera venido con nadie. Sólo me apetecía bailar con mi mejor amigo.

"Amigos… eso es lo que somos, amigos… Y nunca seremos nada más, porque tú estás enamorado de otra mujer, y no sabes cuánto me duele, pero mientras seas feliz, ya todo me da igual…" – pensamientos de ambos.

– Ranma, por favor¿me lo confesarás alguna vez?

– No, Ryoga, no tiene sentido, la persona de la que estoy enamorado no me ama, ama a otra persona. Y además yo no podría hacerle feliz, se merece más de lo que yo puedo ofrecer… Sólo soy un ser maldito, que no sabe exactamente que o quién es.

– Yo sí lo sé. Eres tú, y ya debería bastarle a esa cabeza dura que no te aprecia en tu justa medida. No darse cuenta de que existes es casi imposible, seguramente debe de ser imbécil.

– No, es el ser más maravilloso del mundo, pero gracias Ryoga, me siento mejor ahora.

"Idiota, rechazar a Ranma. Si fuera yo, a estas horas estaría besándole con pasión, y no dejando que su mejor amigo bailara con él, a falta de algo mejor. Pero al menos ha venido por mí, se ha arreglado por mí, y está bailando conmigo, y me basta por el momento. ¡Maldita estúpida que le está haciendo sufrir desde hace dos largos años¡Si supiera quien es…! Esa _mgkgjcjfijfidsjfslkmfsd_. No puede conocer a Ranma, y simplemente enamorarse de otro. Veamos, Akane no es, Ukyo conoció a un chef y ahora hacen crepes juntos, Shampoo por fin se volvió a China, esa pesada, siempre encima de Ranma, abrazándole. ¡Si yo apenas me atrevo a tocarle! Bueno, nos quedan Nabiki, que anda por Tokio, y esa no es, Ranma la ve como una hermana, igual que Kasumi, que ahora está casada con el doctor Tofu,… ¿quién nos queda¡Kodachi! Pero no creo, a Ranma le repatea mucho encontrársela. ¿Alguien del dojo? No, tampoco, no sé quien pueda ser… ¿Alguna de sus nuevas auto-proclamadas prometidas? No creo, pero esa Hira… Está todo el día regalándole dulces, y Ranma nunca dice no a un dulce ¡Maldita sea!"

– Ryoga¿estás bien? Pareces preocupado. – la voz de Ranma le sacó de sus reflexiones.

– Sí, solo pensaba un rato…

– Entiendo

"No debería de sentirme tan mal, seguro que piensa en Akane, con esa cara que tenía. ¡Qué atractivo que está hoy! Si sólo supiera que lo pienso se apartaría asqueado, pero bueno… No entiendo, Akane no me ama, de eso ya me ocupé, tiene vía libre desde hace dos años ¿qué le pasa? Ya debería haber dejado su timidez de lado… Y ser feliz con ella. Debo alegrarme el día que lo haga, aunque sé que ese día, será el más desgraciado de mi vida. Pero sonreiré y estaré feliz para ellos, se lo merecen." Pensaba Ranma por su parte.

Bailaron juntos toda la noche, meciéndose por la música lenta y romántica. Simplemente, ignorando a todos aquellos que se les acercaban diciendo ¡Intercambio de parejas, intercambio de parejas! En un rincón, alumnas del dojo planeaban como matar a Ranma-mujer y secuestrar a Ryoga para ellas.

– No sé qué le ve, pero parece idiota cuando está cerca la pelirroja esa de los _piiiiiii_ (no apto para menores ni para oídos castos).

– No es tan guapa.

– Es muy baja.

– Seguro que se tiñe.

– Seguro que le engaña con otro.

– ¡Yo debería estar allí, bailando con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y mis manos y su nuca¡y no esa cualquiera!

– La envidia y los celos hacen que salgan las arrugas antes. – El director habló desde atrás.

Las chicas se pusieron coloradas ¡habían estado comportándose como arpías delante de director¡Qué vergüenza!

Mientras tanto, Ranma disfrutaba de un poco de tranquilidad, cuando oyó lejos a Kuno, y a su hermana Kodachi, que, como hijos del director, habían acudido.

– ¡Chica de la trenza¡Amor mío¿Llevas el pelo suelto¿Por mí?

Ranma se separó de Ryoga, quien tan sólo suspiró "¿Qué hará este pedazo de…¿Qué le hace a Ranma?" Kuno había agarrado a Ranko (es decir, Ranma transformado) desprevenido, por la cintura, la inclinó hacia atrás e iba a besarla, para el espanto de ésta, que se sonrosó inevitablemente.

– ¿Te has puesto tan guapa para mí? No hacía falta, déjame recompensarte.

En ese momento, el ninja-mayordomo de Kuno sacó una foto de ambos, una foto muy comprometedora: Ranma dejándose abrazar por Kuno, totalmente sonrosada, la boca entreabierta (aunque en realidad era por la sorpresa) y los labios del kendoista a escasos centímetros de los de Ranma, cuando ésta le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, alejándole y mandándole a través del techo directo al estanque del jardín de la mansión de Kuno.

– ¡La tengo loca por mí! – dijo Kuno bajo el agua del estanque.

Ryoga sonrió, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

– Ryoga¿podemos ir a casa, por favor? – Ranma estaba sin resuello, todavía asustada. ¿Tenía que intentar lo mismo cada vez que la veía desde que la conoció? Pero todavía quedaba algo más. Kodachi, la Rosa Negra, le lanzó una carta que paró en el aire.

– Dásela a mi prometido. – rió con su risa esa que parece de psicópata y se fue de allí, poniendo el suelo perdido de pétalos de rosa negros.

Ranma la abrió y la leyó, la hizo añicos violentamente, y sin esperar la respuesta de Ryoga, le sujetó por el brazo y lo sacó a rastras de allí, obviamente furiosa.

– ¿Qué decía la carta?

Ryoga lo preguntó al llegar al dojo, y una vez Ranma se hubo convertido de nuevo en chico.

– Nada.

– No te has puesto así por nada.

– No, no me pasa nada. – le cortó y se fue de allí, yendo a tumbarse sobre el tejado a mirar las estrellas.

Ryoga le miró con preocupación. Obviamente, Kodachi tramaba algo, como siempre¿o no¿Y si estaba enamorado de Kodachi y era una carta de despedida? Mañana le preguntaría. Se dirigió a su cuarto, ahora vivía en el dojo, con ellos, Soun le había pedido eso cuando Kasumi, y Nabiki se fueron, dijo que estaba acostumbrado a tener mucha gente joven por casa, y que necesitaban a alguien más para el dojo, y que además era como de la familia. Ranma había aceptado por él, y Akane también, lo cual le llenó de felicidad, ahora tenía un hogar y no tenía que vagar por las montañas, perdido, y solo.

Ranma se levantó un poco triste, y Akane le preguntó, durante el desayuno, qué le pasaba a Ranma, si anoche había hecho algo reprobable.

– No, realmente, nada.

En ese momento, Kodachi entró por la ventana.

– ¡Kodachi!

– Hola, amor mío ¿recibiste mi carta?

– Déjame en paz, Kodachi, no estoy de humor.

Akane, miró furibundamente a Ranma¿qué carta¿A caso no era su amiga¿Por qué no se lo había contado?

Kodachi le lanzó una rosa con somnífera, que Ranma esquivó ágilmente.

– Vamos, lo sabrán todas.

– ¡Pero no es cierto!

– ¡Claro que lo es! Nos vemos, Ranma.

Ranma se dejó caer al suelo.

– ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

– Si no fueras tan mujeriego, no te pasarían estas cosas – Akane le espetó desagradablemente, molesta con Ranma por no contarle lo de la carta.

Fueron los tres al gimnasio a dar la primera clase de entrenamiento del día. Esta era masculina.

Los muchachos miraron a Akane muy poco disimuladamente.

– ¿Y la pelirroja? – "Pervertidos" pensó Ranma asqueado.

– De vacaciones indefinidas. – respondió Ranma sarcásticamente. – Se ha ido muy, muuuuy lejos.

– ¡Mentira, ayer la vi¡Flirteando con todos en una fiesta¡Si se enrolló hasta con Kuno!

Ranma se puso totalmente rojo, y salió de allí airado, dando un portazo, destrozando la puerta. Otra vez.

Akane le gritó que era un pervertido.

– Ryoga¿es cierto?

– No exactamente, Kuno quiso, casi lo consigue, le pilló desprevenido…

– Nadie pilla desprevenido a Ranma, seguro que lo provocó. Cuando es una mujer, coquetea descaradamente con todos los chicos, para sentirse mejor y admirada.

– ¡Pero si eso no es cierto, no estaba haciendo nada! – trató de defender el honor (si es que le quedaba algo de él) de su amigo.

– Eso es lo que te crees tú, Ryoga, eres muy inocente. Pero Ranma es un pervertido y un depravado desde hace mucho. Además, sólo le defiendes porque eres su amigo. Pero empecemos la clase.

Ryoga pensó que Ranma tenía razón cuando comentaba que todos le malinterpretaban. Anoche no estaba haciendo nada, simplemente apareció Kuno, y Akane le echaba la culpa a Ranma, al igual del resto de los chicos, que la estaban criticando porque opinaban que la chica era muy guapa, le gustaba provocar y luego irse dejándoles la miel en los labios.

Se enfureció, y el entrenamiento de ese día fue particularmente duro. Todos acabaron agotados, hasta Akane, pero Ryoga ni sudó, debido a que entrenaba con Ranma, y eso era "_otro_" nivel.

Salió de la clase, yendo a buscar a Ranma, la siguiente sesión sería dentro de dos horas, y era la femenina, además Akane había quedado con unas amigas y le necesitaba para ayudarle con las clases.

Le encontró mirando al lago fijamente, con el rostro enfurruñado, con un dejo de tristeza asomando en sus bellos ojos.

– Vamos, Akane no quiso decir eso.

– Puede que no quisiera decirlo, pero es lo que piensa. Piensa que soy un depravado obseso y que me da igual chicas que chicos, mientras pueda…

– Ranma, no te preocupes, no pasó así.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro¿No crees que lo provoqué yo mismo?

– No, yo estaba allí. No hiciste nada. En casi todas las ocasiones en las que yo estoy presente, no has hecho nada.

– Gracias, pero la culpa de lo que me pasa es mía. Tal vez debería cambiar.

– No, estás bien como estás. No cambies, Ranma, y ponte presentable, que tenemos que dar clase.

Ranma se puso en pie y fue caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto, vencido.

Allí entró en la sala, acompañado por Ryoga, las chicas se giraron y saludaron de modo alegre, al unísono.

– Buenos días, Ranma-kun y Ryoga-kun.

– Buenos días. – ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia educada.

Los murmullos de las chicas reverberaban contra las paredes, cosas del tipo "son los arte marcialistas más guapos de la cuidad" "Yo me pido a Ranma" "Yo a los dos" "Qué mono está Ryoga, con ese colmillito tan adorable¿no?"

Los senseis suspiraron, realmente ninguna de ellas hacía nada en clase, iban a observarles trabajar y entrenar, pero mientras pagaran…

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos diez flexiones? – Intentó Ranma – sólo diez. En serio.

– Me duele la cabeza

– A mí el pie.

– Yo es que no he dormido mucho, y estoy cansada.

Tras comprobar que ninguna haría otra cosa que mirarles libidinosamente, Ryoga le preguntó a Ranma que qué tal una pelea en condiciones, no sólo patadas al aire.

Ranma sonrió, por fin algo interesante, pelear con Ryoga era increíblemente, le forzaba a dar lo mejor, le ponía en dificultades de ganar, siempre igual. Era muy estimulante disponer de semejante adversario.

Ryoga estaba sin aliento, realmente Ranma era el único que le agotaba, aunque nunca luchaban para vencer. Siempre Ranma, aunque generalmente fuera por delante, paraba en un momento dado y decía "¿Lo dejamos en tablas?" Era muy considerado por su parte no humillarle públicamente delante de las alumnas, que nunca se fijaban en la pelea, así que no sabían si iba a ganar Ranma o Ryoga, simplemente les miraban allí. Intentó no pensar en ella y centrarse en Ranma. Estaba respirando con dificultades, como él, pero seguía siendo increíblemente rápido y sus golpes tenían la misma fuerza, mientras que los suyos, en cambio…

"Maldita sea, Ryoga¿cómo puedes tener tanto aguante? No puedo respirar casi, y tú estás tan fresco. Pero a mí no me gana nadie, ni tan sólo tú, en las peleas. ¿Es que ni siquiera puedes jadear un poco, para disimular?"

"Ranma¿quieres dejar de perseguirme a esa velocidad? no puedo apenas caminar, maldición, me va a ganar, ni hablar, no me dejaré humillar ante ti, necesito que me respetes. Y sólo lo harás mientras pueda vencerte, o parezca que puedo hacerlo"

"¡Qué pedazo de golpe¡¡Acaba de destruir semejante pedrusco gigante y ni se ha dolido de la mano! Menos mal que no soy la roca, que si no… ¡Se acerca, piensa Ranma¿qué haces para ganarle?"

– ¡Ranma, Ryoga, parad! – Akane gritó desde atrás, ambos contendientes pararon bruscamente, agradeciendo que les hubiera parado. – ¡La clase debería haber acabado hace un par de horas!

– No, si a nosotras no nos importa, total, ya están sin camisa. – una de las más jóvenes, y más impúdicas, aprendices de artes marciales, respondió a Akane.

– ¡Por eso mismo! Bueno, disculpad las molestias, estos dos se ponen a pegarse y se olvidan del resto del mundo.

Las chicas se marcharon, pensando en la odiosa Akane que les privaba del "panorama" de dos jóvenes tan atractivos y con cuerpos tan perfectos, juntos, además. Era una desconsiderada. Claro, como ella vivía con ellos y les veía todos los días…

Akane les echó una bronca de campeonato por haber vuelto a destrozar sus camisas.

– ¿Es que no aprenderéis nunca? Cuando veáis que no podéis parar de pegaros como si fuerais animales¡quitároslas antes! Que esto – zarandeando una camisa desgarrada por el pecho, Ryoga lo había provocado al tirar de ella para lanzar lejos a Ranma. – esto, no lo arregla ni Kasumi, tendréis que ir a compraros ropa esta tarde, la vuestra está un poco, ejem, demasiado, remendada y desgastada por el uso de los entrenamientos.

Ryoga y Ranma asintieron, con la cabeza gacha.

En eso, llegó Genma, comiendo como siempre. No había cambiado nada en ese aspecto, y detrás Soun, quien miró a los tres jóvenes, dos de ellos con las camisetas rotas.

– ¿Ya habéis vuelto a hacer trizas la ropa?

– No es nuestra culpa, es que la tela no vale nada…

– ¡Claro que es vuestra culpa! – Akane le dio un coscorrón a Ranma, y lo lanzó al lago de paso.

Ranma se quedó dentro del lago sin moverse, sólo asomando la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no sales de ahí¡Cobarde!

– ¡Tráeme una camisa, una toalla, lo que sea¡Que soy una chica!

– Aquí todos te hemos visto, Ranma, no te preocupes.

Ranma miró a Ryoga, y después a Akane, ésta comprendió que no era por ella, sino por la timidez de Ryoga, quien seguramente entraría en shock si la veía desnuda sin la parte de arriba.

Suspiró, y al cabo de un segundo, trajo una toalla grande.

Ranma se envolvió con ella y salió del estanque.

– ¡Mira que a veces eres agresiva!

– ¡Encima de que te traigo la toalla¡Idiota¡Deja de insultarme de una vez!

– Pero si no te estaba insultando, era sólo para…

Pero no puedo acabar la frase porque estaba en el estanco. Otra vez.

Ryoga se fue a dar un baño, y gritó en medio de la ducha, al notar de pronto un chorro de agua helada sobre él.

– ¡Disculpa Ryoga, pero se nos ha acabado el gas!

Ranma se tuvo que duchar con agua fría y continuar siendo una mujer, pero no se quejó, se puso un bonito jersey de chica que tenía, de estilo chino, le sentaba muy bien, pensó Ryoga. Y unos vaqueros femeninos de cadera baja, desgastados, adoraba cómo le quedaban.

Comió lentamente, al contrario que de costumbre, cuando oyó la voz de Mousse en la puerta gritándole.

– ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

– ¡Eres un depravado y un pervertido¡Engañar así a Shampoo!

– Shampoo y yo lo dejamos hace ya tiempo… - respondió Ranma con tono cansado, no quería saber qué era esta vez.

Mousse le tiró una pila de fotos, y Ranma se quedó sin habla: en una estaba muy cerca de dos chicos, eran del baile de anoche, ella no les había visto, no tan siquiera recordaba haber hablado con ellos, estaba demasiado pendiente de que a Ryoga no se lo secuestraran. Y en otras estaba en una foto un poco comprometida con Kuno, y en otra bailando abrazada a un hombre muy alto, a quien no se le veía la cara, pero era Ryoga, una de esas en las que estaba con Ryoga se la guardó discretamente en el bolsillo.

– ¡Y todo en una sola noche¡No tienes perdón!

Ranma esquivó todos los cachivaches que Mousse le lanzaba sin cesar, sin molestarse en contraatacar. Genma y Soun le estaban diciendo que era un depravado y un obseso, que no se le podía dejar suelto, Akane lo mismo.

Ryoga gritó de pronto.

– ¡Basta¡Él no ha hecho nada!

Todos se detuvieron, no era normal que Ryoga se opusiera a que tacharan de obseso a su amigo.

– ¡Mira las fotos! – le increpó Mousse.

– ¡Yo estaba allí¡Y nada de esto es lo que sucedió realmente, Kuno le atacó, los chicos ni siquiera se le acercaron!

– ¿Y el hombre con el que bailaba tan abrazada, eh¡Es impúdico a la vista bailar así¡Eso no admite dobles interpretaciones!

Ryoga se puso totalmente colorado, y bajó la vista sin decir nada, sólo apretando los puños con rabia.

– ¡Con quien yo baile no debería importaros¡Si tanto creéis que no tengo ningún tipo de moral, allá vosotros, no pienso defenderme de vuestros ataques insidiosos nunca más¡Estoy más que harto de tener que soportar vuestras tonterías y que nunca me dejéis explicarme¡Dejadme vivir en paz y dejad de amargarme la existencia con acusaciones ridículas y ofensivas!

Dicho esto, salió saltando de tejado en tejado, rápidamente, huyendo de allí. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ya estaba harto, empañar con acusaciones un momento tan feliz como ese que había disfrutado con Ryoga, ensuciándolo. Se habían pasado.

Ryoga les miró a todos y sólo dijo fríamente.

– Tal vez deberías prestar más atención a lo que realmente pasa y no sólo a lo que os conviene pensar que pase, y dejar de descargar vuestras propias frustraciones en Ranma, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Sin darles tiempo a responder, salió detrás de Ranma.

La encontró llorando en el parque, como hacía dos años, cuando había comprendido mejor lo que pasaba por esa linda cabecita.

– No tienen derecho a juzgarme así, soy el más inocente de todos ellos y el que menos cosas "indecentes para la vista pública" ha hecho.

Ryoga le miró enternecido y le abrazó, protectoramente, notó que Ranma se relajaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

– Lo siento, Ranma, es culpa mía. No debí haberte obligado a acompañarme.

– No Ryoga, me hiciste muy feliz al pedírmelo a mí antes que a Akane, me hiciste sentir que te importaba como amigo.

Ryoga suspiró. "Como amigo… Sólo quisiera que te olvidaras de aquella que te hace sufrir y que pusieras aceptarme… Asumir que te amo, y no alejarme de tu lado por ello…"

* * *

Nota: he escogido Titanic por su romanticismo y porque creo que no debe de quedar nadie que no la haya visto, así que la mayoría de lectores (espero) podrán reconocer las escenas a que me refiero.

* * *

_Gracias a los tres que me han dejado rewiew, me han hecho algo más que ilusión, es una experiencia maravillosa recibir un rewiew. Y a los cerca de 150 que han entrado en la página para leer, o mirar asqueados, el texto. Pero supongo que si han visto las advertencias, y han entrado, es que lo han leído¿no? (La esperanza es lo último que se pierde) Y, plagiando descaradamente una de las frases de despedida favoritas de una de mis escritoras favoritas (Hola Davinci de nuevo, jeje, te estoy plagiando mucho, pero me gusta tu despedida final), me despido:_

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME DEJAN REWIEW, LOS ADORO, Y LOS QUE ME LEEN PERO NO ME DEJAN REWIEW. TODO LECTOR ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. GRACIAS._

_**VenusOfHeaven.

* * *

**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Disclaimer:_** No, Ranma no me pertenece, aunque, para ser sinceros… no me importaría quedarme con Ryoga y su adorable colmillito, o con Mousse, previa compra de unas lentillas, o con Kuno, cuando no actúa como un pervertido absoluto, o con…

**_Warnings:_** Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, es decir, amor entre hombre, pero muy ligero, nada gráfico o morboso.

**_Agradecimientos:_** gracias a Davinci por sus ánimos para que continuara. Tienes razón, las cosas que se empiezan, se acaban, o no se empiezan, a lo mejor hay alguien que no deja rewiew pero le gusta la historia. Por cierto, he calcado tu modo de escribir, véase:

"…" Pensamientos.

– … Diálogo.

(…) ó (N/A:…) Notas de autor.

También agradezco a todos aquellos que dejan rewiews. Gracias. Gracias de verdad.

* * *

**_TERCER CAPÍTULO_**.

* * *

– No, es MI prometida. – Ryoga habló con decisión. "Ranma me matará por esto, pero merece la pena, sólo por el placer de oírme a mí mismo decir estas palabras en alto."

– ARGGGGG – unas cuantas alumnas se marearon. ¿Su bellísimo sensei Ryoga casado con esa mujer¿Esa pelirroja insolente?

Ranko se quedó inmóvil, total y absolutamente inmóvil. Ryoga sin embargo miró a su reloj y comentó, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo:

– La clase se ha acabado. ¡Hasta el martes! – las echó de allí y se giró lentamente, esperando un ataque asesino de Ranma, que no vino nunca. Parecía una estatua, pálida e inmóvil.

Ryoga se acercó con precaución, no fuera a ser una trampa.

– ¿Ranma-kun¡Ranma-kun! – la zarandeó suavemente, pero no reaccionó. - ¡Ranma! – la movía violentamente, Ranma no respiraba, y le empezaba a preocupar. Se acercó más a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, Ranma respiró entonces, y Ryoga, exhaló aliviado, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

– ¡Suéltala¡No te atrevas a tocar a la chica de la trenza¡Es mi futura mujer! – Kuno irrumpió en la sala violentamente.

FLASHBACK

Kuno iba a regalarle un ramo de rosas a su adorada Akane, cuando vio salir un grupo de chicas llorando del dojo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– ¡Ryoga-kun se va a casar con esa estúpida pelirroja engreída!

– ¿Qué pelirroja? – Kuno temía la respuesta, hasta que se confirmaron sus sospechas.

– No sé, lleva una trenza y es muy fuerte… - las chicas seguían enfadadas-furiosas-tristes por culpa de aquella-zorra-pelo-de-zanahoria-que-había-osado-robarles-al macizo-de-Ryoga-kun.

Kuno dejó caer el ramo y corrió muy enfadado hacia el dojo. ¡Tanto luchar con Ranma e iba a permitir que se la llevara ese estúpido chico-perdido!

FIN FLASHBACK

– ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes¡Ni Ranma ha osado abrazarla así! – desde el punto de vista de Kuno, Ranko estaba de pie, mientras que Ryoga la sostenía de los brazos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, sus cabezas peligrosamente próximas.

Ranma terminó de despertar. ¡Kuno¡Qué dejara en paz a Ryoga! Nunca habían visto a Kuno así, estaba muy furioso, con Ranma, al no verles nadie juntos, y Ranma no parecer siquiera acordarse de su existencia, todavía, pero Ryoga no, era un chico demasiado serio, lo tomaba todo a la tremenda, y si decía que era su prometida, significaba que no había marcha atrás, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Ryoga contempló a Kuno. Nunca creyó que Ranko pudiera llegar a importarle tanto, como siempre estaba por ambas (Akane y Ranma) a la vez, pero la verdad, siempre prestaba más atención a la pelirroja. Los ojos del capitán de kendo de la universidad de Nerima relampaguearon con furia, y fue directo a atacar a Ryoga, quien estaba paralizado, tratando e proteger a Ranko tras de él. Kuno iba a darle un fuerte golpe, a matar, con su espada, cuando notó cómo algo le obstruía terminar el ataque. Ranko, delante de Ryoga, había parado la espada con sus manos, (dando una palmada en el aire y atrapando entre sus palmas la parte plana de la espada, para no dañarse).

– Kuno Takewaki. Te aconsejo que no intentes hacerle daño a Ryoga nunca más o te aseguro que pagarás por ello. – estaba realmente frenética. ¿Quién era él para dudar de Ryoga?

Kuno se sintió golpeado en medio de su dolor, pero trató de reponerse.

– ¿Tanto te importa ese tonto? – preguntó con dolor en la voz, lo que sorprendió a ambos chicos.

– Sí, no permitiré que le hagas nada, ni tú ni nadie.

– Te deseo mucha felicidad – dijo tierna y suavemente – Y tú, Hibiki, como me entere de algo, morirás. Ni ella ni nadie me detendrán. Adiós, Ranko, hasta siempre.

Kuno caminó lenta y majestuosamente hacia la puerta, dirigiéndoles una última mirada. Esa noche rompió las fotos, pósteres y demás de la pelirroja, ella ya nunca sería suya, lo había comprendido al mirar en sus ojos.

Por su parte, Ryoga se encaró con Ranko y le gritó:

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzarte en la trayectoria de una espada, y más con Kuno _así de cabreado_¡No vuelvas a hacerlo¿Me entiendes¡Nunca!

– ¡IDIOTA! – replicó Ranma gritando histérico también. - ¿no ves que te iba a matar, y tú sin defenderte, pedazo de idiota¡Deberías agradecerme¿Y además, qué pretendías diciendo por ahí que soy tu prometido, eh?

– ¡Librarte de ese pesado para siempre¿Lo he conseguido o no? Y además Kodachi te dejará en paz cuando seas mujer, no tocará a mi prometida¡eres tú quien debería agradecerme!

Ambos se dieron la espalda y cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho, enfurruñados.

Se giraron al mismo tiempo y musitaron al unísono:

– Lo siento… Gracias…

– Perdona Ryoga, no debí gritarte. Estás arruinando tu vida y reputación por ayudarme, y yo te lo agradezco insultándote. Soy un tonto.

– Yo tampoco debí gritarte, y además, los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo¿no? Pues aquí estoy – añadió Ryoga, Ranma sintió unas ganas locas de abrazarle y acercarlo hacia sí.

Caminaron hacia la casa, Soun y Genma jugaban al ajedrez con sus perennes vasos de té al lado.

Vieron a los dos chicos cabizbajos.

– Papá… - comenzó Ranma dubitativo, tenían que contarles el plan al final, pues se iban a enterar igualmente.

– Deja, Ranma, mejor lo explico yo. – Ryoga procedió entonces a contar cómo Kodachi pensaba convertir en un infierno su vida. Cómo él había sugerido TODO, a pesar de las protestas y las pegas de Ranma, y cómo acababa de decidir que se haría pasar por su prometido durante dos semanas

– ¡Decidle que no lo haga¡Arruinará su vida social y ya nunca nadie le querrá por haberse atrevido a estar _conmigo_! – puntualizó Ranma con desesperación al final del discurso de su amigo. - Además, siempre puedo irme, pero esas chicas ya lo habrán contado por toda la ciudad.

Soun se puso a llorar.

Akane entró y se vio la escena, Genma mirando extrañado a Ryoga, su padre llorando, Ranko muy ruborizada y Ryoga con la mano en el hombro de ésta.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Akane, hija mía, Ryoga y Ranma se van… se han… - Soun lloraba de emoción de nuevo.

– Ranma y Ryoga van a casarse. Están prometidos – Genma soltó a bocajarro. Todo se fundió en negro.

Media hora después, Akane se despertaba en su cama, se había desmayado de la impresión.

– ¿Estás mejor Akane?

– ¡Estáis juntos! – les señaló como si fueran los asesinos al ser descubiertos en una serie de detectives.

"Qué más quisiera yo", pensó Ryoga, y le contó todo a Akane, quien al final agarró a Ranma y lo lanzó por la ventana, cayendo, en su línea habitual, al lago del jardín.

– ¡No tiene bastante con las chicas que ahora empieza a pervertir a hombres!

– Akane, no le entiendes¡ha sido todo idea mía, él está en contra!

Akane miró a Ryoga con estupor. ¿Idea suya?

– Yo le dije de irnos, pero no quiso, yo le dije muchas ideas, pero las rechazó, y esta no ha podido rechazarla porque la ejecuté antes de preguntarle.

Akane, por primera vez, se sintió mal por haber lanzado a Ranma al lago, esa vez no había tenido la culpa, parecía.

En eso, una chica pelirroja totalmente empapada irrumpía en la habitación.

– Akane Tendo¡eres una….

– Lo siento, Ranma, Ryoga me explicó.

Ranma se paró en seco, asombrado. Ryoga se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban chorreando, y se pegaban, translúcidamente, a su cuerpo, marcando unas formas perfectas. Si él sólo extendiera la mano podría…

Ryoga se puso colorado y le dijo de cambiarse de traje, iba a enfriarse. Ambos salieron, dejando a Akane sola y confundida. Si Ryoga detestaba el engaño¿por qué había accedido a éste?

Un nuevo día, tras explicarle todo a Mousse, quien al final se lo tomó admirablemente bien, no sin antes lanzar una par de bombas de debajo de sus mangas, Mousse y Akane comentaron de salir a dar un paseo. Pensaron de ir al cine, pero no sabían cuál coger.

– Titanic está bonita – comentó Ryoga.

– ¿Titanic¿La de "soy el rey del mundo"? - Akane arqueó la ceja.

– Sí, esa, me gustó mucho.

– ¿Cuándo la has visto Ryoga? – esa película era para parejitas, recién estrenada además¿con quién había ido Ryoga?

– Ranma y yo fuimos a verla para animarle después de que le echaras de casa como siempre haces.

Akane iba a replicar pero en el fondo tenía razón, el problema es que no sabía como empezar a ser más amable con Ranma. Desde que él le confesó que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que había decidido romper su compromiso y dejarla libre, ella se había empezado a portar peor que mal con él. Era cruel e hiriente. Hasta cuando no había hecho absolutamente nada. No entendía por qué, pero ya no sentía mariposas en el estómago al verle y le veía como a un hermano, no obstante, la humillación de ser abandonada por otra mujer le había llevado a comportarse peor, y peor que ser abandonada, el que todo el mundo la compadeciera y creyera que estaba destrozada, y sus otras prometidas se rieran de ella y le gastaran crueles burlas. Ranma había intentado defenderla y alejarla de todo eso, pero no lo había logrado. Sin embargo, ella desconocía que Ranma hubiera hablado con todas sus prometidas, rechazándolas a todas, y que las otras actuaban sólo por despecho.

– Cada vez que le humillas se pone muy triste, Akane, y ese día te pasaste. Estaba muy dolido y descorazonado, aunque nunca lo admitirá.

Akane bajó la vista, sabía que Ryoga no le echaba nada en cara, sólo pretendía hacerle ver la verdad. Pero no podía admitir que de los dos, ella fuera la peor.

– Bueno, os recomiendo esa película¿Mousse, no llevas gafas¡Y no me has confundido con un árbol! – Ryoga cambió de tema ante el azoramiento de Akane.

– Akane me acompañó ayer a comprarme unas lentillas.

Akane se sonrojó violentamente.

FLASHBACK

– ¡Mousse¡Estoy aquí, detrás de ti¡Eso de ahí es una farola!

– Ya decía yo que estabas muy quieta – dijo Mousse poniéndose esas horribles gafas de culo de vaso.

– No deberías quitarte las gafas, o un día te verás en problemas.

– Es que son muy pesadas, y además la gente se ríe de mí cuando las llevo puestas. – Mousse bajó la cabeza como avergonzado.

– No hay de qué preocuparse, hay una manera de que muestres esos bonitos ojos y de paso veas perfectamente, ven – arrastró a un Mousse sonrojado por lo de "esos bonitos ojos" dentro de una óptica, donde pidió unas lentillas para él. Cuando oyó su graduación, entendió por qué nunca reconocía a nadie. ¡No veía más allá de 10 cm de su nariz!

– ¡Lo ves¡Ahora distingues a la gente y sin necesidad de esas gafas!

Mousse sonrió abiertamente. Además, las lentillas no tenían un campo de visión tan reducido como las gafas. Lo cual iba muy bien para luchar.

– Gracias, Akane.

– De nada.

FIN FLASHBACK

– Mejor, no es por nada, pero esas gafas te sentaban fatal. – Ranma entraba en ese momento en la sala, acompañada de Kasumi, quien estaba totalmente emocionada.

– Es verdad, mucho más guapo así – dijo la hermana mayor de las Tendo, provocando el rubor de Mousse volverse más intenso.

Mousse y Akane se fueron al fin y se quedaron Ranma, Ryoga y Kasumi.

– Si vas a ser la prometida de Ryoga unos días, debes ir guapa. – empezó.

– ¡Pero…!

– No hay peros que valgan, no querrías que digan que Ryoga sale con una chica a la que le da igual gustarle o no realmente. ¿Verdad? Hay que dar realismo al asunto.

Ranma asintió, mientras Ryoga pensaba que daba igual si Ranma era una chica o era un chico, siempre se veía total y absolutamente perfecto. Aunque intentara resultar feo, no podría.

– Yo creo que ya está bien como va. – confesó tímidamente. – No hace falta que se arregle.

Kasumi le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– Calla, Ryoga, tú lo que debes de hacer es pensar a dónde vas a sacar de paseo a Ranko-chan, para que el resto la admiren.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero que el resto me admiren¡Eso sólo me trae problemas!

– Pero ahora será diferente, porque irás con tu novio. Y punto. No más discusión. –Kasumi zanjó la disputa y continuó después, con tono muy dulce – Además, siempre he querido ayudar a arreglarse a alguien, a Nabiki no le hacía falta y Akane… mejor a ella no comentárselo. ¡Serás como mi hermana pequeña por unos días!

Ranma hizo un mohín, y continuó haciéndolo cuando Kasumi la agarró de un brazo y la sacó del salón arrastrándola por el suelo, dejando a Ryoga pensativo, mirando al parque.

Oyó gritos, pataleos, chapoteos, insultos, más gritos, golpes, a Kasumi gritar, perseguir a Ranma por el pasillo. Ryoga estaba con la gota en la nuca, tipo animé.

– Ya está. ¿verdad que está mona¿No crees que ya era hora de que se pusiera ropa de mujer!

–A veces lleva – comentó Ryoga

–Sí, pero vaqueros y camisetas, igual que si fuera un hombre, pero mírala ahora. Dejó pasar a Ranma, quien vestía una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, tacones y una camisa china muy ajustada. Iba maquillada y llevaba el pelo suelto y bien cepillado, por la cintura. Ryoga se quedó sin habla, le daba igual Ranma fuera un chico o una chica, siempre producía ese efecto en él "¿Acaso soy un pervertido?"

– ¿Y bien?

– Estás bien, Ranma.

– Gracias – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, y ahora me voy, que mi marido (N/A: véase, el doctor Tofu) vendrá hoy pronto a casa- ¡Hasta luego! – se marchó canturreando por la calle.

– ¿No lo ves un poco excesivo para ir de normal?

– No. ¡Todo el mundo me tendrá envidia! Juajuajuajuajua

Ranma se ruborizó cuando Ryoga la tomó de una mano y le comentó de ir a dar un paseo por el centro.

Caminaron por las calles, comentando y riendo, distendidos. Hasta que Ryoga notó el abrazo de un oso en su estómago y bajó la vista, una de esas chicas, Kiara, la de la graduación, le estaba abrazando descaradamente.

– ¡Ryoga-kun¡Estás muy guapo¿Me das un beso? – pidió aproximando su rostro peligrosamente al del nervioso chico

Ryoga se quedó paralizado. En eso Ranma se acercó y le soltó a la chica:

– Disculpa¿me recuerdas? – la más joven era la que había invitado a Ryoga a su graduación, quien a su vez había declinado su oferta y había acudido con Ranko.

– ¡Eres la mujer de la otra noche¡_Esa_!

A Ryoga no le gustó nada el tono de "esa", como si Ranma fuera una persona fácil o inferior. O una…

– "Esa" mujer se llama Ranma. Estamos prometidos. Ranma, esta chica es la que nos invitó al baile.

– Hola, encantada – saludó malvadamente, saboreando ese momento, ser presentada como la novia de Ryoga, su amante.

– ¡Prometido¿Con esa¡Nunca, tú eres MI prometido!

– No, perdona¿acaso tú estás enamorada de él¿Acaso tú renunciarías a él si viera que ama a otra persona¿Sacrificarías tu anterior vida y tu propia felicidad por él y por ver su sonrisa una vez más? Yo sí. – Ranma recordó los tres deseos de hace más de dos años, cuando todas sus posibilidades de convertirse de nuevo en chico se esfumaron para siempre.

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada, se disculpó con Ryoga por haber ofendido a su prometida y le deseó felicidad.

Ryoga se enfrentó a Ranma.

– ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de renunciar a toda tu anterior vida y a la felicidad?

– Algún día te lo contaré, Ryoga, ahora no me hagas preguntas. – respondió Ranma amargamente.

Ryoga le tomó la mano y la besó, supo que seguramente se refería al hecho de que renunció a ser un chico completo para permitirle a él ser totalmente humano. Ranma se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mano, esa escena fue vista por Kodachi, la Rosa Negra, que al ver a Ryoga supuso que su inseparable Ranma estaría con él, pero en vez de eso, se encontró a la pelirroja esa a la que perseguía su hermano y que a su vez ella perseguía a Ranma.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces con Ryoga? Él es mi sustituto para Ranma. También me gusta mucho.

– Yo hago lo que me da la gana. –respondió ella agresivamente, más enfadada todavía por haber roto ese precioso momento.

– ¡No le serás infiel a Ranma con su mejor amigo¡Eres deleznable, una sucia y vulgar…

– Es mi prometida, Kodachi, no oses ofenderla. – el tono de Ryoga, cortés aunque muy seco y cortante, cortó la última palabra humillante y ofensiva del discurso de la gimnasta.

Kodachi se quedó de piedra.

– ¿Así que me has dejado a Ranma libre?

– Digamos que nunca fue de las dos.

"No, porque pertenezco a Ryoga, enteramente a ese chico extremadamente fuerte y tímido que me eleva al cielo con su sola presencia"

– Ranma está en China, Kodachi – espetó Ryoga. – No volverá hasta pasada las fiestas, así que…

– ¿Qué¿Y lo que me prometió?

– Yo estaba delante y no te prometió absolutamente nada, es más, se negó rotundamente. – recordó de pronto la escena de Kodachi intentando seducirle acariciándole lascivamente delante de Ranma para darle celos.

– ¡Me las pagará¡Nadie rechaza a la Rosa Negra¡Tú lo pagarás!

– Él está enamorado de otra persona, Kodachi, de ninguna de nosotras dos o de sus anteriores prometidas, su corazón nunca ha sido ni será nuestro. – dijo Ranma, mientras con la mano que Ryoga todavía sostenía entre las suyas, le acariciaba delicadamente el dorso de las manos a Hibiki, provocándole cosquillas, como descargas eléctricas, muy placenteras.

Ryoga cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su mano y en esa sutil caricia. Y evitando así que en su cara y su mirada se reflejaba el dolor que le provocaba la confesión de Ranma. Deseando, por impensable que fuese, que él fuera dicha persona, aquella afortunada que tenía en su poder el corazón y el alma de SU Ranma.

– ¿Y quién es?

– Ya no debería importarnos, por favor, olvídale, te lo aconsejo como amiga.

– ¡Tú no eres mi amiga!

– Pero al final he comprendido que eres perseverante, pero esta es una causa perdida, y porque admiro tu perseverancia, te quiero ayudar.

– Ryoga, tengo que decirte que has elegido mal, pero en fin, no son mis asuntos.

Ranko sintió ganas de llorar, por supuesto que Ryoga había escogida mal al haberle pedido quedarse con él, en el dojo, y el aceptar, por supuesto que había escogido mal cuando se hizo su amigo, por supuesto que había escogido mal al intentar ayudarle.

– Estás equivocada, Kodachi, no podía haber escogido mejor. Adiós. – Kodachi se fue llorando, segura de la odiosa pelirroja le había dicho la verdad, puesto que en sus ojos había dolor, y amor a Ryoga, y de nada le serviría ya mentirle a ella.

Ranma siguió cogida de la mano de Ryoga, y continuaron su camino sin decir nada.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, el próximo es el capítulo final, así que… sniff, fin de mi primer fic. Por favor, dejad rewiews… o me deprimiré… ¡nadie me ha dejado ni un rewiew por el último capítulo. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Pero como dice Davinci, quien a su vez se lo dijo una lectora: hay muchos lectores que leen y no dejan rewiew, no porque la historia no les guste, sino por… qué se yo, pero que les gusta y quieren acabarla. Así que, a pesar de eso, continúo aquí. A la espera de que alguien se digne a dejarme un pobre rewiew. Espero que la historia no decepcione.

* * *

_

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN. TODO LECTOR ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. GRACIAS._

_**VenusOfHeaven.

* * *

**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Notas:_** gracias a todas las que me han dejado rewiew… ¡soy taaaaaan feliz! Gracias Aiko, Doremi3, lili evans1, w-Ucchan-w SOIS LAS MEJORES! En serio, gracias, y aviso a Doremi3: tengo un fic escrito de Inuyasha, se llama "Deseo Oculto", entra desde mi página (clicando en mi nombre) y si puedes, déjame un rewiew con tu sincera opinión (aunque no te guste en absoluto, las malas críticas ayudan a mejorar). Aviso: puede provocarte pesadillas el recordarlo… Es un fic realmente extraño.

**_Disclaimer:_** No, Ranma no me pertenece, aunque, para ser sinceros… no me importaría quedarme con Ryoga y su adorable colmillito, o con Mousse, previa compra de unas lentillas, o con Kuno, cuando no actúa como un pervertido absoluto, o con…

**_Warnings:_** Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, es decir, amor entre hombre, pero muy ligero, nada gráfico o morboso…

**_Agradecimientos:_** gracias a Davinci por sus ánimos para que continuara. Por cierto, he calcado tu modo de escribir, véase:

"…" Pensamientos.

– … Diálogo.

(…) ó (N/A:…) Notas de autor.

También agradezco a todos aquellos que leen, ya que casi nadie me deja rewiews. Sniff. Gracias. Gracias de verdad.

* * *

Y ahora, el gran final! (sigh, que pena que se acabó)

* * *

_**CUARTO CAPÍTULO

* * *

**_

Ranma siguió cogida de la mano de Ryoga, y continuaron su camino sin decir nada.

Transcurrieron dos semanas perfectas, Ranko y Ryoga salían mucho tiempo, todo el que tenían libre del dojo, reían, jugaban como niños y se habían creído totalmente la farsa. Por otro lado, Akane y Mousse se miraban con otros ojos, todo hay que decirlo, con MUY buenos ojos. Akane volvía a sentir aquellas mariposas en el estómago y Mousse olvidó a Shampoo, mientras nuevos sentimientos, mucho más fuertes que los que le acercaron a Shampoo, se desataban en su interior, con la sola mención del nombre de la artemarcialista Akane.

Era el último día de Ranma como Ranko, y aunque deseaba poder volver a ser hombre, volver a ser tan alto y fuerte como Ryoga y volver a ver su cuerpo masculino, se sentía triste. Esos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, hablaba y charlaba con Ryoga, amigablemente, éste era cortés y deferente con ella, la invitaba, paseaban, y para disimular su amor, de vez en cuando pasaba su brazo por su cintura de mujer y le atraía hacia sí. La tomaba de la mano, le daba besos en la frente, tiernas caricias con esos labios que tanto anhelaba poseer. Sin embargo, Ranma se apenó, en dos semanas no había sido capaz de ver ninguna actitud en Ryoga que no fuera la del perfecto caballero y amigo que era, y la había respetado, manteniendo las distancias. "Nunca me amará, ni como mujer ni como hombre, porque soy indigno de su amor y de corazón puro. Seguro que se apartaría para siempre de mí si supiera lo que pienso y siento por él. Probablemente me odiaría y me despreciaría, y no podría soportarlo…"

Ryoga contemplaba a Ranma jugar con su comida, no la había probado aún.

– Ranma¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó, poniendo su mano encima de la delicada mano de su amigo.

– Sí, Ryoga, gracias – apartó su mano de la de Ryoga como si le quemara.

Ryoga no hizo comentario alguno, pero se sintió muy triste. Para él habían sido dos semanas increíbles, pasear con Ranko, hablar con su amigo, reír, poder aspirar su aroma, exactamente el mismo aroma que cuando era hombre. Ese aroma que le volvía loco y le hacía estremecerse. Tal vez Ranma se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no había tratado de ocultarlos. Aunque se contenía constantemente, y se mantenía a una distancia prudente, cuando se olvidaba y se dejaba llevar, se encontraba sosteniéndola por la cintura, o besándole la frente, o tomándole de la mano. Podía apreciar entonces el azoramiento de su mejor amigo, suficientemente discreto como para no reprocharle nada en público ni en privado. Entonces se veía obligado a apartarse de él, aunque fuera como si mil dagas se clavaran en su alma. "Mañana acabará todo, dejará de ser mi prometida para ser de nuevo el guerrero, y me lanzará a la cara todo los actos reprobables que he cometido estos días. Sólo verle sufrir por no poder volver a ser un hombre me parte el alma. Aunque también yo echo de menos sus fuertes manos, la proximidad de su perfecto cuerpo cuando, en una lucha, tropiezo "accidentalmente" con él y caemos juntos y enredados. Su respiración agitada tras una pelea. Y su voz varonil susurrando mi nombre cuando contemplamos las estrellas desde el tejado."

– Ranma, ven, vamos a arreglarnos. – la invitó Akane. – Hoy debes de ponerte un kimono, es una fiesta muy tradicional.

Desde aquella conversación con Ryoga, Akane había estado intentando ser más amable con Ranma, y sorprendentemente, éste no le guardaba rencor alguno por humillarle constantemente, insultarle, y mandarle al estanque unas 13-14 veces diarias.

Ayudó a Ranma a ponerse el vestido, pudo notar como se apagaba más y más a medida que pasaban las horas. Después Ranma la ayudó a ella a darle los últimos retoques. Con Kasumi, había aprendido a colaborar en el aseo personal de una chica, esas dos semanas. Akane se giró y le dio las gracias.

– Estás muy guapa, Akane, seguro que a Mousse se le saltan las lentillas y todo, y tiene que volver a las gafas.

– Si¿tú crees? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Le gustas Akane, por como te mira, como se atonta cuando habla de ti, como te admira. Ni con Shampoo se comportaba así.

– Si he de ser sincera… Yo creo que también me gusta.

– Oh, vamos, no mientas. He visto como le miras, como le hablas y como te desesperas cuando ve una chica que conocía de antes y comenta que es guapa (recordemos que antes reconocía a las personas por la voz, porque lo que se dice ver, ver, no veía mucho la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que iba sin gafas por ser tan vanidoso. Así que se sorprenderá al ver los rostros de los conocidos, cómo había malinterpretado su edad o rasgos.)

– Vale, lo admito, me gusta mucho. ¿Te importaría ya dejar de golpearme con el dedito¡Me pone nerviosa!

– Uy, perdona.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Ryoga?

– Nada, iremos a ver la feria, pasearemos por los tenderetes y los puestos, y después iremos al jardín junto al arroyo a ver los fuegos. Y de ahí a casa a dormir, que mañana hay clases en el dojo. No sin antes darme un buen baño en agua muy caliente, quitarme estas pesadas ropas de mujer, y mirar mi pelo de nuevo negro.

– Qué decepción. Yo esperaba que fuerais a declararos a vuestros respectivos enamorados.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ryoga está enamorado, Ranma ¿no lo has notado?

Ranma se sintió morir, como si le hubieran golpeado tan fuerte en el pecho que le impidieran respirar. Lo había olvidado. Durante un par de semanas, pocas veces lo había recordado.

– No. – Mintió - ¿De quién?

– No lo sé.

– Me alegro por ella, ha encontrado a un ser maravilloso. – comentó con dolor.

– Por cierto, Ranma¿qué tal es Ryoga como prometido?

– Es serio, muy serio. Pero es tierno, y detallista, y nunca mira a otras mujeres, si ha visto a la afortunada, lo ha disimulado para no dejarme mal. ¿Y Mousse?

– Digamos que en sus mangas guarda algo más que armas, saca ramos de flores de vete tú a saber dónde, me regala cosas, es tierno y amable también, educado, cortés y deferente, me hace sentir como una princesa y me trata como a una reina.

– ¡Me vas a dar envidia! y eso que no me gusta Mousse…

– Tonto, ya está, he acabado de arreglarte el lado del obi del kimono. (N/A: obi es esa especie de cinturón – fajín con que se sujetan a la cintura los kimonos, y que se ata atrás de una forma rara)

– Oye, gracias, no hay quien se ponga esto sola, con tanto lacito y capa, y pijaditas en general.

– Anda, bajemos, que mi padre ya nos está llamando.

Bajaron las dos damas arregladas y sonrientes. Akane llevaba un kimono color cielo con flores amarillas, mientras que Ranko llevaba un kimono rojo como su pelo, que contrastaba con su pálida piel, dándole un aspecto encantador y seductor. Ryoga, apabullado ante tal visión, no dijo nada. ¿Qué tal se vería Ranma-hombre de rojo totalmente? Mmmmm. Seguro que MUY bien.

Mousse llevaba su típico ropaje chino, en blanco perfecto, pero estaba vez liso, sin marcas de identidad ni dibujos. De debajo de una de sus mangas extrajo un ramo de rosas rojas.

– Akane, toma, para ti.

– Gracias Mousse.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, mientras que Ranma contemplaba al chico que llenaba sus sueños vestido totalmente de negro con una yukata tradicional. Imposible estar más sexy y deseable. Sus colmillitos salían como siempre, su rostro sonriente y afable.

– ¿Me acompaña usted, bellísima dama? – le extendió un brazo.

– Por supuesto, galante caballero. – tomó Ranko su brazo, se miraron a los ojos y se empezaron a reír ante sus bromas¿o no eran tales bromas?

Se dirigieron a la feria, Ranma y Ryoga les dieron a la otra pareja intimidad y se fueron a pasear por la feria, comieron un poco, rieron, disfrutaron, pasearon agarrados de la mano, contagiados del espíritu festivo. Se dirigieron a un solitario banco, cerca de un arroyo, a ver los fuegos.

Mientras alcanzaban la medianoche y miraban extasiados la belleza del cielo nocturno iluminando por luces de mil colores, Ranma se giró hacia Ryoga, estaban tendidos sobre la hierba, mirando el techo celeste.

– Ryoga, quería darte las gracias por todo.

– No hay de qué Ranma, lo he hecho encantado.

– Ryoga – Ranma supo que no podía contener las palabras por más tiempo – es la hora. La hora de decirte qué pasó en esa montaña hace ya tanto tiempo.

Hibiki miró a su amigo a los ojos, nuca, nunca, había dicho cuáles fueron exactamente sus deseos. Había uno que…

– Mi primer deseo fue para mi padre. Que dejara de convertirse en panda y humillarme en público, ahora sólo lo hace si conozco a las personas que hay delante, lo cual es peor que si no las conocieras, pero en fin. Mi segundo deseo se lo dediqué… a Akane, que me olvidara y pudiera a enamorarse de alguien que la mereciera. Alguien como tú, Ryoga, alguien que la respetara y la hiciera sentir especial y no fuera un pervertido. Pero en fin, ha encontrado a Mousse. Y esto me lleva al tercer deseo, la miko me dijo que me lo reservara, y eso hice. Pedí que la persona que más amaba en el mundo fuera liberada de sus dos maldiciones: la de convertirse en P-chan y la de su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Para que pudiera encontrar siempre el camino de regreso a casa, su hogar, mi corazón. Nunca me arrepentiré de no haber pedido dejar de ser chica. Porque ver tu cara en ese momento, me ha compensado por cualquiera otra humillación posterior. Porque tú eres la persona de la que estoy profundamente enamorada, Ryoga Hibiki, sólo tú me completas, pero no soy digno de ti, y nunca lo seré. No digas nada, por favor, sólo permíteme llevarme un recuerdo de estas dos semanas, las más felices de mi vida.

Se inclinó sobre su amigo, quien tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se acercó hacia él y continuó en su trayectoria, abrazándole contra ella, cerca de sí, para que notara su corazón acelerado. Le besó suavemente, después fue profundizando, si bien Ryoga no respondía, no la rechazaba. Hasta que empezó a separarse. Ryoga no deseaba eso, había anhelado tanto ese momento que no lo dejaría escapar. La abrazó para evitar que se fuera y la besó con pasión, con deseo y anhelo acumulado. Ranma se asustó, pensando que seguramente Ryoga no estaba con él en ese momento, sino con otra mujer. Se sintió mal y decidió acabar con ello. Ryoga deseaba a otra, sólo hacía eso para no hacerle sentir mal, era todo. Así que pasó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Ryoga y allí, con dos dedos, presionó el punto exacto. Ryoga quedó inconsciente inmediatamente, y sus brazos la soltaron. Ella besó la frente de su amigo corrió hacia su casa, donde se despojó del kimono y se dio un baño con agua aliente, ató su trenza y subió al tejado. Su vida acababa de desmoronarse ante sus ojos, acababa de alejar a Ryoga por siempre de su lado, ya nunca más querría hablar con él, ni ser su amigo, no confiaría nunca más. Y descubrió que perder a la vez a tu amante, a tu mejor amigo, a tu confidente y a tu compañero de entrenamientos, era demasiado duro.

Lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué¿Por qué?

– ¡Ranma Saotome! – la voz de Ryoga, claramente enfadada, se oyó desde su lado, estaba de pie en el tejado junto a él.

– Lo siento Ryoga, yo… no me odies, por favor, perdóname y olvida todo esto.

– ¿Qué lo olvide¿Acaso no era sincero? – se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

– Sí, pero no quiero que abandones el dojo ni tu vida, ni nada… Me iré yo.

– ¿No puedes parar de hablar y escucharme?

Ranma calló, ahora era cuando Hibiki le arrojaba fuera de su vida.

– Ranma, te amo.

Ranma se quedó de piedra.

– Hace mucho tiempo que lo hago en silencio, tú siempre estás allí, tan perfecto e inalcanzable, cuando se te acerca alguien sintiera ganas de matarle, cuando alguien te humilla o insulta, me duele más a mí que a ti. Porque el que no soy digno de tu amor soy yo. Porque me da igual que seas mujer, u hombre, o extraterrestre. Te amo porque eres Ranma, y te deseo, te amo y mi felicidad es reflejarme en tu mirada, y en tu alma.

Dicho todo lo que quería, se abalanzó sobre el chico tumbado en el suelo y comenzó a besarle con pasión, bajó después a su cuello, arrancando gemidos a su mejor amigo y compañero. Ranma introdujo las manos bajo el haori de Ryoga, acariciando su perfecto y musculado pecho, y ambos se dejaron llevar…_ Los fuegos artificiales en el cielo y las estrellas tintineantes, fueron los testigos de su amor en esa oscura noche de Luna Nueva._

_Porque todo era perfecto, porque se querían. Porque no se amaban a pesar de sus defectos, sino que se amaban por ellos. Porque adoraban cada rasgo y cada gesto del otro, cada rareza y cada sonrojo. Porque era amor.

* * *

_

_**NOTA AUTORA:** El texto final en cursiva no es mío, lo escribió Davinci, pero me lo "prestó". A veces se pone un poco melodramática, pero es un final precioso. ¿No creéis? Por lo menos a mí me lo parece, y el último párrafo, la verdad, vale para cualquier historia que se ponga por delante, tanto yaoi como no, tanto de angustia y drama como de humor. A mí me pareció perfecto cuando me lo escribió, accediendo a mis súplicas. Ya me diréis que os parece. Por cierto, siento la brevedad del capítulo, iba a ser de tres capítulos inicialmente, pero al final el último me quedó desmesuradamente largo así que lo dividí en dos. Plagiando otra de las despedidas de Davinci (pobrecilla, me ayuda mucho, a pesar de que ella también es novata, la acoso todo el día a preguntas sobre por qué este sitio funciona tan rematadamente mal)

* * *

_

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME DEJAN REWIEW, LOS ADORO, Y LOS QUE ME LEEN PERO NO ME DEJAN REWIEW. TODO LECTOR ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. GRACIAS._

_GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME SOÑAR Y COMPARTIR MIS SUEÑOS.

* * *

_

_**VenusOfHeaven.**_


End file.
